Red Wallpaper
by Because-I-love-to-write
Summary: All that matter was the line, the very thin line, but it all had to do with one thing: good and evil. If Pepper Potts has learned anything in the last two or so months, its that the good guys don’t always win. The good guys never win….T/P some Rhodey/OC
1. Nightmares & Self Revelations

"Tony! Come on!" Pepper Potts whined like a terrible two year old. The students of the Tomorrow Academy simply learned to ignore the spunky ginger haired girl whenever she was on one of her tangents, but this one was particularly loud.

"For the last time Pepper, NO!" it was James Rhodes that stepped in this time, having enough of the final member of Team Iron Man's antics.

Pepper sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest trying to think of a way to convince her two best friends to help her out. However, nothing came to mind, she had tried everything she could think of, but to no success. She was prepared for this, but somehow having it _actually _happen brought a sinking feeling in her. Just as she thought she might be able to get Tony on her side by staring him down the dreaded bell rang out signaling it was time to get down to business.

By the time school ended, the young teen was deep in thought, she couldn't just sit around and do nothing, and seems how none of her friends took her seriously, she needed a new plan of attack.

"Who needs them anyway, I can do just fine on my own," just as she finished her sentence Rhodey and Tony came to walking pace with her, each on their unspoken sides. Tony had his cloaked police scanner present on his ear that was facing away from Pepper, she had pointed out how that annoyed her, and Rhodey looking through this backpack for one thing or another.

The youngest Potts bit her lip, she knew what she had to accomplish but just didn't want to risk eternal grounding, then she couldn't help Team Iron Man.

Shaking her head as to clear it, she cursed herself, what did she _really _do for the team? Sure, she came up with simple plans at the last minute, but they didn't really work. Sure, she got info every now and again, but she wasn't vital, she wasn't _needed_, at the most she was wanted, and then again; she didn't think so. Maybe they just let her in on their 'operation' so she didn't tell the world Tony Stark was Iron Man. Pepper stopped walking and stared into space. Herself-revelation had knocked quite a bit of sense into her. All she was was a liability; she was Tony's friend and could be used against him, she could endanger them all with her stupid lurking and prying, she could….

"Pepper!" with a jolt she was thrown back into reality by a worried and annoyed looking James Rhodes.

She muttered a sorry but kept standing there, debating what to do next. She looked up and saw Rhodey just staring at her while Tony was fidgeting with the police scanners remote control.

Just as Rhodey was about to ask what was wrong Tony spoke out.

"Guys! Trouble down town! I'll meet you back at the lab." Just as he finished his sentence, the hero ducked into an ally.

Less than thirty seconds later, Iron Man flew into the sky, and in the direction of the chaos.

"Come on Pepper, Tony's going to need our help."

She didn't move

"Pepper! Did you hear me?! We need to get to the lab and…"

"Yah I heard you. Umm you go ahead, I'll catch up later, I need to go home and get something." Rhodey looked incredulous.

"Pepper, you've been waiting for some action for weeks! Tony said that there was huge…"

"I know, I know, I just really have to go home first, you need to go! Help Iron Man, its fine" Rhodey gave her a look of skepticism and worry so she quickly added "_I'm _fine" the look didn't leave his face, and he didn't plan on moving until a strained voice rang through his ear piece.

"Yah Tony I'm on my way." Casting one more look at Pepper who seemed a bit nervous, she gave him a shaky smile and a quick nod as if to tell him to go. This time he listened.

* * *

He just couldn't figure it out. It was so odd. Pepper would never skip out on Iron Man shenanigans. Maybe it was all in her scheme of getting them to help find that ….

"Where's Pepper?" Tony asked off-handedly. The damage done to the city was minor, and it was just a simple robbery, nothing big.

"Huh? What? Oh, um, I don't really know. By now she probably made it home, so I guess in her kitchen or her room, but then there's always the possibility of…"

"Let me rephrase that for you," Tony interrupted, "Why isn't Pepper _here_"

"Oh" the 16 year old genius shook his head and gave a small chuckle.

Tony Stark stared at his best friend waiting for an answer.

"I, uh… I don't know."

* * *

Pepper looked through her father's files, computer and hard copies, looking for her target.

They had to be in the database by now, it's been years, they couldn't have just disappeared.

"Where to look, hmm maybe he got out, no after that stunt and damage control, he wouldn't just disappear." Pepper mumbled to herself as she opened another paper file.

"Who wouldn't just disappear?" Pepper gasped in surprise and hastily shut the file.

"Dad, what are you doing home?! You said you would be gone for like two months! It's only been a few weeks! What happened? Are you ok? 'Pepper' did you get fired! Oh my gosh what are we going to do 'Pepper' Are we moving, do I need to pack? Wait I need a new suitcase, you know, the one I have is _so _childish! Pink bows? Who makes suitcases with… 'PEPPER!' The young student looked up to see her father, his spirits seemed put out, something she hadn't seen since… well she hasn't seen in a while.

"Honey, I need you to pack only the basics, like cloths, your IPod, shoes, things like that do you understand?" her father was calm, eerie calm. It scared Pepper to the next degree; her father was a calm person yes, but not that calm.

The only thing she could do was nod her head in agreement.

The frightened teen stood up and brushed by her father out the door way.

Nothing was said, she just packed her suitcase and look around her room, making sure she got everything she wanted and needed.

Placing her stuff by the door she turned to ask her father what was going, but before she made a sound, an explosion, barely missing the red head, launched debris through the air.

Pepper screamed and ran to hide. She could barely see, the smoke and dust in the air, was blinding and choking her, at the same time.

"Dad!"

"Pepper! Stay down." Was Mr. Potts' reply as he retrieved his gun from its holster;

Just as the FBI agent was going to fire, a bullet lodged itself in his chest, sending him flying five feet behind the position he started.

Again, Pepper screamed, but it was also mixed with a cry of angst.

"Hello Patricia," a husky voice rang through the air, the smoke cloaked her view, but she didn't need to see him to know who it was.

"I came back for you."

"Pepper! Pepper can you hear me? Pepper wake up! Pepper!"

Gasping for air, Patricia Potts sprang up in her bed and looked around, her breathing still heavy from her vivid dream.

"Pepper, are you ok?" Tony looked her in the eyes worry etched in his facial expression.

All she could do to keep in the tears was swallow and look away.

"What happened Pep? What were you dreaming about that got this bad of a reaction out of you?" Rhodey stood on the opposite side of her bed also looking worried and confused.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, and getting her breathing under control, she did the only thing she could do at the moment.

Cry.

**So how did you like the first chapter??? Reviews please!!! Thanks for reading and, if you are like me, please review even if you don't feel like it haha hope you liked it : o)**


	2. Moving?

Pepper slowly closed her locker after retrieving her books. She hadn't said a word to anyone that day, and her friends where getting worried. She was deep in thought, what seemed like twenty-four-seven, and no one knew why.

Rhodey tried to talk to her, but every time he thought he caught her at her locker, she ran off without a word, he guessed it was about the dream, him and Tony stayed for a while to provoke answers out of their friend; but to no avail, she refused to say what is was about, claiming she couldn't recall and she was fine.

It was last period and both Tony and Rhodey were determined to talk to Pepper, no matter what it took. Both stared at their red-headed friend all through class, wondering why she was so stand-offish today.

Pepper work diligently, for the first time in her high-school career, taking notes and listening, absorbing the information. Anything to get her mind off of her dream and the self-revelation she had just a day prior. Parts of her dream where coming true, her father called and told her she would be relocated in a few weeks to some God-forsaken city, or country. The focusing teen cringe as she thought about it, but with all that had happened yesterday; she didn't put up a fight. Pepper Potts could out talk, and talk herself out of any situation she had thus far encountered. Snapping herself out of the thoughts that involved telling her friends she was leaving, Pepper continued to take notes.

The moment the bell rang, three students jumped for the door: Pepper, to get out of talking, Rhodey and Tony to corner the third member of their team, to get answers.

They closed in like a predator to its prey, coming from both sides, and blocking her from going very far.

But something they forgot, was their joint best friends was sly and thought on her feet.

"Happy! Tony and Rhodey want to challenge you at a game of ping-pong to the death!" Smirking as her captors went livid; Happy came up and put one of his hands on both boys shoulders he chuckled and told them the time, place, prize and every other bit of info about their ping-pong match. Pepper had discretely slipped out and headed for her house. She had been saving that line all day in case of an emergency such as that. However, the girl only got twenty yards when she heard someone call her… name?

"Potts, what are you doing?" she turned and come face to face with the voice's owner.

"Gene, what… I… you… we…. You hate me! Why are you… I don't understand… uhhh" the confused student put a hand to her forehead in pain, thinking about impossible situation did that to her.

"Potts I was…" but before he could finish, she interrupted him _again_.

"When did you start caring about what I am and am not doing? Did Tony put you up to this, are you like the watcher that is suppose to stop me before I leave so they can you talk to me?

"…."

"Well?"

"…."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Actually I was trying to get my history book back from you which you grabbed off my desk during 5th period." Even though he had sunglasses on, Pepper could tell he was extremely annoyed.

"Oh, this is yours then." Swiftly she opened her backpack and handed the green history book back to its rightful owner.

"Why would I need to watch for you anyhow did you and Stark get in a fight or something?" He asked in monotone, like he was trying to care, but couldn't bring himself to put that much effort into his voice and expressions.

"Yes we did get in a fight or something…. Well kind of, I mean we did he just… doesn't know it yet."

"…."

"I need to get home." Quickly she turned her back to the irritated and confused adolescent and walked down the street and to every stop sign and cross walk that was on her way to the Potts' residence.

* * *

By the time Tony and Rhodey were able to get out of Happy's grasp, Pepper was long gone. Deciding to give her some space before their interrogation, they headed to lab.

What surprised them was to find said girl present in the Iron Man headquarters; sitting quietly on a swivel stool looking quite dejected.

"Pepper! What's been going on with you today?!" Rhodey was anxious and annoyed, saying this a bit too harshly. The red head cringed at his tone but said nothing.

"And what did Gene mean when he said you said that you and I were in a fight I just didn't know it yet? What's wrong Pepper." Tony just sat there unaffected even after his little rant. It sounded terrible and Tony knew it, that he much rather be upgrading the armor rather than hearing one of Pepper's ridiculous tales involving FBI files, and convicted felons.

"I'm moving….. to… well, I'm moving." Pepper looked at the floor while her friends just stood there absorbing the information she just gave them. Rhodey sighed and looked, also, at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us today pepper, why where you avoiding us?" Rhodey simply stated with a twang of confusion in his words.

"I just feel as if I say it out loud it will become true, I don't want to face it I guess." A frown settled its way onto her face as she lifted her head a little.

Tony still hadn't spoken and went to go work on the armor. On his trek over to the lab table, he acted as if it didn't matter, that she was only going away for the weekend.

"So where are you going?" he asked causally not even lifting his head from examining the tool and gadget part he had in his hand.

Pepper sat there speechless and hurt. They didn't care, _he _didn't care. As fast as it came it was gone, the sadness and hurt replaced with anger and annoyance.

"Like it really matters Tony; whatever, I just, I knew I should have just left, you wouldn't have cared anyway!" she yelled accusingly in her 'best friends' direction. Without another word, and ignoring Rhodey's protests, she left.

"What was that Tony!? Pepper tells us she's leaving and you don't even care?" waiting for a reply but never getting one, the furious best friends left, he was going to try and find Pepper and see what was really going on. Moving or not, there was a story behind it.

Tony lifted is head but not his eyes as he heard the door close and faltered.

Should he go after her and explain he just was hurt to lose someone else he cared about, and by being cold and uncaring about it he thought it might hurt less? No, it was too long and complicated and he didn't want to talk about feeling with anyone, especially Pepper.

_She'll get over it eventually….. I hope…_

**Chapter two- thoughts, criticism, ect? If so drop me a line in the review section ;] thanks for reading and hope you weren't disappointed *smiles***


	3. Goodbyes Are So Hard

The morning was frigid; the cool breeze had gone from calm to wild in what seemed like seconds. This, however, didn't stop Pepper's walk around the city. She didn't know the exact date she was leaving, but she wanted to remember New York to the best of her ability.

The world was bare, Pepper had left her house at four, hoping it not be crowded when she walked through the park. Slowly, the New York citizen looked at the sky, the gray clouds and misty atmosphere where not helping her mood, in truth, it matched it quite well. She still hadn't talked to Tony or Rhodey since yesterday's incident. She did want to; Pepper Potts normally forgave and forgot when it came to good friends; unless keeping a grudge could help her out later; but that hurt more than she would have liked to admit. Why was he being the way he was? Did she do something wrong, or was it the fact she didn't do anything that he wouldn't care if she just packed up and left? Tears threatened to spill from her eyes in utter defeat. She was angry and confused, but she couldn't blame him, she never really did anything.

_On the other side_

Rhodey wouldn't speak to Tony until Tony talked to Pepper. After her abrupt departure the day before, everyone had been in a bad mood. That day had started terrible, their alarm went off two hours before its set time, the water was freezing, and Tony couldn't find his tooth brush. Worst of all, Pepper wouldn't pick up her phone, and they where suppose to walk to school today, Rhodey was hoping she would have gotten over it Before anyone could say anything about it, a warning voice went off that both boys recognized as Mrs. Rhodes.

Quickly the boys grabbed their bags and a piece of toast and headed to school.

When they reached the Tomorrow Academy, their first thought was to find Pepper, but she was nowhere to be found.

Looking nervously at one another, they waited until they both had a class together with their best friend, and again, no Pepper.

"I'm getting worried Rhodey, I haven't seen Pepper all day," Tony looked to his left and right, as if still thinking his friend would appear.

What Tony Stark forgot, was James Rhodes could hold a grudge for as long as the situation called for. He hadn't said a word to the genius all day, and Tony was annoyed but knew he deserved it.

Tony walked away; he needed to think, where would she be? He knew what angle she was playing at, heck, he might do the same thing, but what worried him was if he wasn't right. If she really left and he just blew her off like that, it would severely wound him.

Being his free period, Tony walked he steps to the roof of the school building, remembering when he first met his second best friend. She had spewed facts about him, and named herself and half her life story. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad, but it was bad enough for him. Being overwhelmed by such a strange girl whom he had just met was a first for the boy mastermind. Memories popped into his head, some made him laugh, while others scared the crap out of him. Like when Mr. Fix and Whiplash were after her. He kept his calm on the outside, but his stomach dropped when he heard screaming followed by gunshots. He passed it off as it not being a big deal, well except maybe when she worked him to get him to admit to the secret identity which he owned, but that was far from his mind at the moment.

The end of the day FINALLY came. Students left in a hurry, it was Friday and that was enough said. Running out the front double doors, Tony headed for Pepper's, Rhodey in tow. Tony stopped mid-step which caused his friend to bump into him, he didn't notice that Tony had stopped; he was too busy playing with his new phone.

"Dude what was that about, you can't just stop when someone is walkin…." But after looking up, he too stopped eyes wide. They knew Pepper was moving but _that _soon?!

"Seriously!?" the boys knew that voice, all too well actually.

"This is like the hundredth thing you've dropped! If you break something you are paying for it! MY dad is with the FBI and will sue you threw the loyers that they have! I'm going to give your Yellow Page rating a big, fat…. "Pepper calm down."

Spinning on her heel she came face to face the person causing her to eat pints of ice cream and watch stupid chick-flicks.

Tony freakin Stark

"What do _you _want? I thought you didn't care if I lived or died." Pepper shot a death glare in his direction, crossing her arms over her chest and bending one knee and a very feminine and defensive way.

"I just wanted to say…"

_CRASH_

"Sorry Miss. Potts," a mover called over his shoulder. However he looked too pleased to be seriously sorry for dropping the box.

"I HAVE NEVER MET A BUNCH OF GRADE F MOVERS LIKE YOU ALL! I SWEAR IM GOING TO…." She cut herself off as she stomped over to the group of cowering men standing by the truck.

Rhodey slid a hand around her waist and pulled her back. She looked at him with an angered expression. It didn't last long however, his small sad smile changed her exterior.

She mumbled a sorry under her breath as he let go.

" I guess I'm just a little stressed about the whole moving out of the country, and such; not that you would care, or know. " she added the last part and directed it towards Tony.

He lowered his head in shame. He felt terrible, he didn't mean to make her so mad, but he didn't want to believe that she was leaving, and by not talking about it, or owning up to it was the easiest way, for him.

"Pepper," before anyone could say anything, they all heard her name being called.

As they glanced over, they saw Mr. Potts getting out of his car, boxes of what was guessed, to b e full of his work belongings.

"Yah, I'm coming," she replied sadly.

Looking at the two boys next to her, she saw Tony's sad expression.

"Out of the country? Where are you going Pepper?" Rhodey was sad, and it was understandable.

"I don't know, my dad won't tell me, something like, 'the whole town will know where we're going if I tell you', whatever."

Both boys smiled, but it disappeared just as fast, when they realized they wouldn't hear her rambling for quite some time.

"I, um, can't contact anyone here, for now at least." She put her head down. Tony ears perked up and looked at her suspiciously.

"Pepper, what happened?" he had known something was wrong, something was different with her, but he was so caught up in the armor, that he hadn't even asked what it was.

"Whiplash, he contacted my dad again… its fine, he won't be able to find us… where ever we're going…" the sentence hung in mid air, and then a honk was heard.

"I have to go" Rhodey pulled her into a hug, and whispered something in her ear which made her eyes water.

Goodbyes were hard.

As he let go, she looked to Tony, expecting something, anything. He wouldn't meet her eye. Actually, he wasn't even paying attention.

Nodding her head in understanding, she turned and walked to the car with her eyes full of tears.

James elbowed Tony as hard as he could, goal: permanent damage.

"What?!" the boy genius was aggravated. He was thinking of ways to find whiplash so Pepper could…. Not stay, no it hadn't sunk in that she was leaving, and that he wouldn't be able to find her; he was just thinking about ways to find Whiplash. Yah, that'll work.

"What's wrong with you?! How could you blow off Pepper like that?! She just left man. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you don't deserve a friend like Pepper." with that he walked away, watching her car pull out and drive down her street.

Tony just rolled his eyes. His mind may be extremely fast, but his emotions lacked in understanding and comprehension.

He had no idea what heart-ach awaited him in the morning.

****

**Hope you liked this chapter! Where is Pepper going? What did Whiplash say?! Why must Tony be a douche bag?! Love you friends :]**


	4. Dropping the Big One

**I own squat-didalie**

**Waking Up**

**(Dreamin with a Broken Heart **by **John Mayer **makes this chapter for me**)**

Only two weeks after Pepper's departure, the Tomorrow Academy received some astounding news.

Pepper Potts was dead.

Killed in an attack on the base in the Philippines where she was staying.

They had come together as a school, said a few words, and went on. Sure, it was a bit gloomy for a week or two, but that was it. No long term remorse, no broken hearts, nothing. Rhodey mourned, he mourned for longer than anyone. Even Whitney shed a few tears, she was trying to change, be a better person after Iron Man gave her a second chance.

But one student, one just refused to acknowledge she was gone… forever this time. He had just gone through the emotional turmoil of her absents. But this, this he knew he couldn't handle. So he did the only thing he could think of; he shut down.

His life solely consisted of school and Iron Man. Updating the systems and armor, even the computer ran smoother.

But there was one thing his surrogate brother noticed; he hadn't invented a single new gadget, or devise not pertaining to Iron Man since the news had been dropped. He knew deep down, that Tony was mourning in his own way right now, but he would break down sooner or later. He had already lost his father, and Rhodey knew he hadn't cried for that one. So this, mixed with bottle up emotion was going to kill him.

**SADNESSSSSSSSSSSS**

It was her birthday. March 24, Pepper's birthday. Tony had made a special mental note, seems how he forgot last year. He felt bad for weeks; even though she told him it was fine; that they had only been friends for less than a year, and he was Iron Man, he didn't have time to worry about her birthday. He told her he would make it up to her, that he would go out and get her whatever she wanted that moment. There were very few occasions that Pepper Potts was serious, this being one.

She had told him it would mean the world if he remember _next year_ that all he had to do was get her something small, nothing even, but just remember.

He complied and promised he would never forget her birthday again. And just like that, her serious expression was replaced with her bubbly smile and bright eyes. He loved that about her. She always forgave him, even when he did something stupid; or in that case, nothing at all.

Tony went to her house, the same one she had lived in when she was in New York but it was empty. His brows furrowed in confusion, and his hands fell to his side. She wasn't at the lab, or her house; she must be at his already.

He made his long trek back to his residence to fine Rhodey there, working on homework…

This was strange to the youngest Stark; Rhodes would never forget Pepper's birthday, he had something planned last year, and he always tried to outdo himself each year, like with his birthdays…

After 4 weeks, 28 days, and 16 hours; it hit him full force….

Pepper was dead

**Sad right?! Want to find out what happens with Tony, wanna cry, while he bawls? Good; now review :]**

**Thank you all for all the reviews, it means a lot to me, I'm serious, it does :)**


	5. Biggest Heartache

_**read**_

**My dear, dear friends… how can I have a T/P story if P is dead, I promise, this will be a longer story with quite a few twists, but right now T doesn't know it :D hehe, these next few chapters will be better, don't worry, this plot line aint finished yet PLEASE REVIEW, FOR FASTER AND HAPPIER CHAPTERS!!!!**

**Biggest Heartache**

"I…" Tony looked around the room, incredulously. Rhodey lifted his head, seeing what was going on with his closest friend. The moment he saw his face he knew.

"She…. Rhodey…. But… How…?" it was so much emotion, so much more than he was used to. How could this happen? How could he have missed this?

"Tony….?" Rhodey got up slowly, walking carefully towards his lifelong companion. Tony's eyes lifted to meet his.

"Pepper, she's…."

"She's gone," Rhodey finished for him, the look in his eyes when he said it broke his heart all over again. He had never seen the Tony Stark so defeated. So… utterly destroyed; he knew it wasn't just Pepper's passing that attributed to it. He never grieved properly for his father, and all of the tears were going to be coming out over the next few hours… maybe even days.

"I never said goodbye. I… never told her I would miss her… Rhodey what have I done?" putting his head in his hands, he stumbled back slightly, putting his weight on the wall, knowing his legs couldn't at the moment. It was then that he knew he needed to be alone, that he needed to cry this out. He needed to let out all that he was holding in for so long. "I have to go," Tony was out the door before Rhodey had time to abject. But he ran right behind him.

He ran, he had no idea where he was going, but the moment he entered his lab, he continued to suit up and flew through opening he always did. Rhodey didn't even make it to see him off.

Flying always seemed to clear his head, but he needed to land, he knew. Sobs were racking his body, and water streamed down his face. He could barely see where he was going, so he proceeded to landed on the nearest building.

Never in his young life had he had so much irony for any one thing. But this, this was the most painful and irony filled moment in his life. He was standing on the roof of the Tomorrow Academy, not five feet from where he first met, what was going to be, one of his closest and most trusted friends.

He remembered it fondly, their first meeting, she had said so many words so fast, he could barely keep up. He smiled slightly as he recalled how crazy he thought she was at first. He expected her to become a stalker, or over baring psycho who never left his side.

He de-armored and put his backpack under the raised platform, which he then crawled up on; bringing his knees into his chest, and putting his head down on them, he allowed his emotions to take over.

Everything was silent, the stars didn't seem to move, even the cars made little noise in his ears the wind had stopped, even the cars made little noise in his ears; it was as if they didn't have the audacity to do so. That it was unfair to the child curled it a ball whose heart was breaking in two.

At first it was slow, the tears, they came at an expected rate. But then they just kept coming, until he was holding down sobs.

It didn't last long though, his small shakes turned into tremors, and his whole body shook wildly, if he didn't know any better he would think it was the earth moving beneath him.

His small noises of anguish turned into full blown cries of agony. He cried, he cursed the sky for taking her away from him. Taking one of the only people he cared about so deeply.

He didn't understand, he knew that she was important but never this close to his heart. Emotion, never being his strong suit, was foreign, he never understood it, and he didn't now.

It clicked in his mind, and it made him cry even harder. He loved her…. he _loved_ her! He couldn't navigate his emotions, he loved her, he knew, but in what way, he wasn't sure. But no matter how, it didn't change that last thing she said to him was an accusation, one that implied he didn't care, that she wasn't worth his time. He backed up that statement with his behavior on her last day in the city.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and without looking up he knew who it was, only she would grab his shoulder that way, he knew her touch.

"It's going to be ok Tony; it will be you'll see." his eyes still ran over with tears he had denied for so long.

Whitney Stane never expected things to turn out like this. She never thought she would be comforting one of her only true friends because he lost someone so important. He hadn't cried for his father, and she could tell these were tears for him as well, but they were mostly for one of the only girls she ever despised for reasons not pertaining to them personally. She felt the sobs that quaked his body so heavily diminish slightly, but he was still in an emotional breakdown.

"I… I never… I" he choked out as he pulled away from her to put his head in his hands.

"You what Tony?" she didn't move from her kneeling position she first came in.

"I loved her, how could I not know? How could I… how could I not tell her I would miss…." He didn't trust his voice to attempt another word, let alone a coherent sentence.

She just sat there stunned. The way he was talking… no, he didn't mean romantically love her did he?

Did he?!

Trying to keep her composure was hard, but she did somehow.

Just as she was about in tears, she heard the door to the roof open, and out came Rhodey.

His breathing was uneven as he put his hands on his knees in attempts to steady it.

He looked up surprised to see Miss Whitney Stane sitting quietly next to a heartbroken Tony Stark.

He was about to ask, but she silenced his with her hand, and slowly got up from her position next to him. She carefully made her way down from the elevated platform and over to where the confounded student stood.

"He said he loves her, well… loved her, and he never said a proper goodbye." Her eyes wonder over to his form, he was just devastated, you could tell by the slump in his shoulder and his overall demeanor.

Rhodey nodded in understanding and put a hand on her shoulder

"Are you alright?" she simply nodded and mumbled that she needed to be getting home, he nodded once again in the same manor and made his trek, the one Whitney and done a moment ago.

Reaching the plat form he sat leaning against the structure, his legs bent at the knees.

"She loved you to you know, though she never showed it in a way you could understand. "

As Tony looked over at his brother, he stopped his tears and let out a shaky sigh.

"I haven't cried over someone's death since my mother…" he cut his sentence short; turning his head towards the rising sun. Had he really been out here that long?

Both boys sat quietly, neither wanting to interrupt the other from their thoughts, Rhodey from his ideas of how long it would take for Tony to move on. And Tony from all the good times he had had with Pepper.

"I never said goodbye, I never told her I loved her, and now…. Now she's gone," he let out a cry of frustration, "Why does this hurt so badly?! Why can't I breathe without pain?! I just, I don't understand Rhodey…. I just…. I don't" in the end his voice was small, weak, and even a bit hoarse. Who knows how long he had been crying.

"You loved both of them man, you're broken hearted. You're finally grieving correctly, and it's all just, too much." Tony knew exactly who his brother-in-bond was speaking of. His father.

The sun had finally made its way half way into the sky, shining with beautiful yellows and reds, and shades of every color in-between.

"She loved the sunrise, she told once, when we were flying back from one of the temples. She asked me to watch it with her." Tony reminisced, he could almost see her excited face, but it was strained by lack of sleep, and the wearing off of adrenaline, but he thought she never looked more beautiful…

"It'll all be ok man; it will just give it time."

****

**So I know I'm terrible at writing sad stories, so this was my best shot :) thank you all so much for reviewing, it means a lot!!!!!, I wouldn't keep going if it wasn't for you guys :D and don't worry, there will be happier days in this…. Just not yet he he KEPP R'nRin!!!!!!!! THANK YOU :D**


	6. Looking Back, and Moving Forward

**Someone :)~ I am a girl, female, a two x chromosome containing creature. Yah… thanks for the reviews!!**

**Looking Back, and Moving Forward **

It had been three days since everything came crashing down, and Tony was still a bit shaken. Better, mind you, but not as emotionally stable as before; which, in retrospect, isn't saying much…

"Tony, we have to get you to do something, anything. You've been disappearing after school for months, and doing nothing but homework, don't become boring," Whitney tried to cheer her friend up, but to no avail. He was still pessimistic, and unhappy.

"I know, I just… I need time…" he really didn't, but what he did need was gone, never to return. Just as that thought ran through his head, the bell rang. _Off to English,_ he thought, but he stopped mid-trek. This was his first day back to school. When Roberta saw him the night of reckoning, she pulled both boys out of school. However, Tony insisted that they go back. Rhodey was getting antsy, and he didn't have his history fill for a while now. But, he realized one thing he truly wished he hadn't.

This was his first day back without Pepper.

Of course she had been gone the last month or so, but Tony had not emotionally handled that yet, at the time he was unaffected. But now… now… oh no.

"Rhodey, I, we, I don't think I can go to English," he was not five feet from the door when he made the statement, and Rhodes was looking rather confused. That quickly turned into understanding, and then to remorse.

"Take it slow man; take a bathroom break when you feel you can't handle it. Go to the roof and clear your head. Just…" he grabbed his friend's upper arm; "Don't do anything stupid," he let go to walk off to class.

Tony knew the logic behind the last statement. After everything that's has happened, he had been getting more daring, more physical with his opponents. Fighting felt great and he was beginning to think it may be even better with the adrenaline if he wasn't in his suit….

"Fight Club!" Tony snapped out of his thoughts, and his head looked in the direction of Happy Hogan.

"What?!" he tried to sound calm, but he just couldn't understand… how did he figure it out, I mean, he wasn't thinking about it seriously… was he?

"The movie, I think we should watch it in P.E. today, instead of the stupid health quiz!" he was proud with himself. The idea would never fly with the coach, but hey, it was a half understandable idea… a rare occasion for the basketball player. The wealthy teen just shook his head, and went on staring off into space.

"You alright Stark?" Gene took Pepper's death fairly well as was much as it concerned Tony. He had been in shock and refused to accept it, but in time he was fine, he moved on, and went on with life.

"Yah," it was a lame response, but it was as far as he wanted to discuss the subject.

With a nod, Gene went back to his work, not really knowing why he cared in the first place.

_Half way around the world in an undisclosed location…._

"She's coding!" people ran in every direction, barely missing one another as they all raced for reasons that differed little, or not at all.

"Push one of eppy," all those who were under orders to keep the girl alive did as they were told.

"No change…."

"Charge to 300. Clear!" electricity made its way through the youthful girl's body in attempt to revive her.

"Charge to 350. Clear!" again, no change. Everyone that crowded around the adolescent silently prayed that the girl would come back…. she was just so young.

"Charge to 400. Clear!" everyone sat around waiting for some change, a heartbeat… anything. With a sigh, the nurse sadly announced what they all had been trying to prevent….

"Call it doctor…"

The voices faded away into the background. All that mattered was the line. The damn line

Some say 'cross it' others say 'no, you could get hurt' even some say outlandish things like, 'come to the dark side…' but they all had to do with one thing.

Good and evil

What side are you on? What side do you _want _to be on?

If Pepper Potts has learned anything in the last two or so months, is that the good guys don't always win. That no matter what everyone says, everything you're told when you're little, it's all bull. The good guys never win.

It all started the day after leaving New York…..

"_Come on sweetie, you're going to be fine. I'm sure everyone will love you." My father was always the optimist in these situations, saying things like 'you'll be great, everyone will love you, have fun' he never has convinced me, probably never will…._

_It was hard at first, still is, being away from my friends. I wished things were different, I wished I could be important. That people actually loved me and wanted me around. That would be nice…_

"_Pepper Potts I presume?" the teacher looked expectantly of me when a thought struck me… I could be anyone I wanted to be in this school… I had no reputation, no back knowledge no one knew anything about me._

_I gave a shy nod and proceeded to my seat. I was happy really, that no one sat next to me. I needed to figure out what I wanted to be here. My father had told me not to get too comfortable, that you never know what could happen on a military base… Lord knows what country I'm in…_

"_Hi Pepper I'm Allison, Allison Chan, it's nice to meet you," she smiled at me and I knew we could be good friends._

"_Hi Allison, nice to meet you to,"_

"_Ladies, we can have introductions later, right now let's focus on __diffusion of molecules through a semi permeable membrane__." (__**name that, and I will respect you forever, I might even make you a character in my story, oh yah, I went there :D)**_

_The rest of the day went surprisingly… slow. I knew almost everything we discussed… I guess this is how Tony feels all the time…._

_No pepper, you're not thinking about him. He made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with you…_

_It hurt, I knew it would, but when he didn't even look in my eyes the last time I saw him it hurt so much more than I wanted to admit. _

"_Hey Pepper, we usually eat lunch outside, do you want to eat with my friends and I?"_

"_I'd love to, let me just get my books from my locker," all's well that ends well they say. I had a few girl fights here and there, but I got along pretty well. I didn't ramble as much, but everyone I was friends with thought it was hilarious when I did, they didn't mind it._

_Allison and I were the best of friends. We did everything together, and she taught me the ropes of the school: who to befriend, who to watch out for, ECT. _

_Then the sirens came…._

_They sounded so shrill, and it brought with it only chaos. The debris flew through the air; smoke cloaked all sight as I coughed on the air. I looked to my left and let out the largest scream of angst as far back as my memory reached. _

_It was Allison, the chair… and the force… she was dead, impaled. I couldn't breathe for a new reason; I cried as I crawled away, I didn't understand, what was going on?!_

_I tried to fight the unconsciousness… but it kept slipping back into the for front of my mind…_

_No tears left, my voice completely gone. I wanted to crawl up into a ball, and imagine this wasn't real, I wanted to wake up with Tony and Rhodey by my side as comfort, and I wanted to be in my own bed with my dad on the way home…_

_Dad…._

_Oh no, where was he? I could only hope away from the base._

_My last conscious thought was that of happier times… times with friends and family. _

_Times not like these…_

"Allison Chan, time of death; 12: 46 P.M

.x.x.x.x…x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x….x.x.x.x.x.x

Hehehehehe, you thought it was Pepper! well… I hope you did, that was my intention anyway :D R n R pleaseins! And remember, if you name that, I will reward you greatly, not even because I care, but because I was studying science while writing this, thus, I looked at my paper, and BAM I was like, oh that's weird, but the teacher has to say something hehe :D


	7. What Had He Done?

"_I don't know how you would react, but I was hoping you could take over the job of watching her. You know the basics of course, but I'm hoping that you could watch her… for now,"_

"_I think I can handle it sir. I know much more than the basics, I've been here longer than almost anyone, but yes, I will watch her…. Sir," _

Glancing over at the young girl she was just assigned to watch, this new woman let out a sigh. Technically, she wasn't a woman per say, but a 'young lady,' however strongly she disagreed with the statement.

Her hair was long, and well taken care of, she really did love her hair. Though she would take the statement to the grave; it was one thing that her and her mother had in common, they always said she looked like her. A small smile graced her lips at the thought. She loved her mother dearly, and being recognized as such was the best complement anyone could give her.

Crossing the length of her room, she sat quietly on her bed, staring off in to the vast caverns of the window, lost in the oppressions that were ever present in her mind. She fiddled gently with a locket that she had securely clasped around her neck. Once again a smile graced her lovely, but fierce and strong features.

They all said she got that from her father. That was the most insulting comment given to her by anyone, though she couldn't deny the resemblance. Quickly she shut the door to her emotions that was somehow blown wide open.

A grunt and shuffling of sheets beside her pulled her out of any thoughts pertaining to herself and her stupid history…

A small weak voice with a twang of hoarseness spoke out into the silent room; it bounced off the walls with fervor.

"So you decided to journey to the land of the conscious once more?" She was sarcastic, but gentle. She had been new once, had found her world crashing down around her with hours; well more like weeks, but she was only conscious for a few hours…

"Who… I….. What happened? Where's Allison? Where am _I_?What about my dad?! How long has it been since the attack!? What happened?! Who was it!? is everyone okay!? I mean, the smoke was chocking, and I couldn't see anything but I just, I don't understand! Everything was fine…" she finally lost her voice as tears started to stream down her face, her expression turning from horror to sadness to worry to confusion, but the ending emotion that shone on her face was the most expected; devastation.

"Its going to be okay, I'm Avynna, can you tell me your name?" her face was calm as she examined the girl before her. She looked shaken, scared, and frightened.

"Pe…Pepper… Pepper Potts," shaking, the voice that came from her didn't fit the personality Avynna imagined.

"Do you remember what happened Pepper?" her voice was soothing to the ringing that was consuming the ginger haired girls mind.

"Yes…." Not trusting her voice, the sentence hung in the air. Shifting slightly, Avynna looked sadly at what she saw. The brokenness was nothing new, but it just didn't fit on her face. She had read her file, given to her by superiors, but she never imagined the polar opposite to be what she found.

"Are you hungry?" yes and no questions would be the only ones answered at the moment, Pepper's company knew, but they were still hard to ground out. So a simply nod answered it affectively.

Time had escaped Tony as he continued to stare at the computer screen before him. He saw the lights, the codes, the information, but it didn't register like it use to. He wanted to scream. He wanted to obliterate something, anything. Death becoming was what entered his mind; a path of destruction. But he knew better…

Or did he?

His anger had always been there. After his father's disappearance; the crash, the new life, the hate radiated, but in small quantities, not a consuming fire of rage.

Not like now.

He had changed the codes on the lab doors, Rhodey couldn't get in if he tried. Not that he would risk the verbal abuse he was so pleasantly accustomed to. But his heart was heavy for his friend's well being, the sadness, the denial, it was all understandable. So was the anger. But this temper was more powerful than anything that had come into his life yet. The hatred was frightening.

"_Base located. Proceeding sweep," _the computer chirped. Alerting the organizer it had found the base Pepper had been staying at. They said it was in Fiji, but there were over thirty bases stationed in the country, and hundreds of ships in the bays along the coast, she could have been in anyone of them.

Having connections was one thing the youngest Stark was thankful for beyond all measure. His father had created, almost from scratch, the militaries systems. The firewalls, safety protocols, everything. He knew them like the back of his hand.

"Check saved video files," his mind was elsewhere; looking over the schematics for a new and improved Iron Man suit. It was stealthier, easily undetectable by most new age radars, and would be good for undercover missions. Investigating, and tracking down who, or whomever did this to his Pepper.

There it was again, the, _his _attached to her name. It was a habit that seemed too have developed out of nowhere. He had never use to before the events of the last month. And they were probably to blame for it.

"_Video stopped mid attack. Interference caused total decomposition of feed, Downloading saved file now," _Tony's head snapped up, and anger boiled inside of him. Why didn't he realize it would be damaged?

Where was his head at lately?!

The footage was downloading at an excruciatingly slow rate; the small bar moving gradually ever few seconds.

Finally, it was playing on the computer screen in front of him. Looking over the footage, he almost destroyed something right then and there. He saw something he should have expected, and yet it was still getting a horrid reaction out of him.

He saw Pepper's frightened face as the first explosion went off, hiding under her desk like most of the other students that occupied the room. She had been smiling, laughing with another girl not seconds before. Then the wall caved in, causing the room to react instantly; when out of the smoke emerged a figure. First all you could see was an outline, and then the metal suit came into view, along with the long metal arms he had implanted, from what he knew, years ago.

The feed turned into fuzzy snow.

He didn't know whether to be relived or angered that there was no sound.

His fist squeezed closed, his nails digging into his palm, causing crescent like dents in his skin.

An angered scream ripped through the silence. Why hadn't he known?

Getting out of his seat, he moved about the laboratory, pushing things off of the metal work desks, and kicking chairs in attempted to get out his anger. Fists collided with the wall until his breath was spent, and his chest heaved in anger.

Tears came from his eyes out of remorse, anger, rage, and a need for revenge.

Panting, his palms rested flat on the cement covering, his head resting on the pillar he was leaning against.

His mind raced with ideas, destinations, and painful endings for Mr. Fix. What if Pepper was really trying to ask him for help when she wanted to look up that old criminal? Why hadn't he listened? Pain was prominent in his chest as he felt a hand on his shoulder. How had Rhodey figured out the code?

"Come on man, there was nothing you could have done; you didn't know what she was going to say. You couldn't have known Fix would have gone after her again after so long," his voice was a way to calm him, but it only revved him up. He was right, he couldn't have known. So why the hell doesn't he do something about it now?

His legs carried him to the devise that cold find the criminal he sought.

Keys being pushed, screens lighting up, and information being found, Tony's eyes were trained to the monitor in front of him.

"Man, don't do something you'll regret," Rhodes was scared for his friend. He saw the cogs moving in his head, and he knew that something he did not approve of was going to happen fairly soon.

The explosion made the black man sitting at his hundred screens jerk his head at the loud noise that burst him out of his thoughts.

Before he could even make a move, a red clad hand reached up and tightened its hold on the mastermind's metal suit.

"Why did you send Whiplash to the base in Fiji?!" his voice was commanding and harsh. This caught the villain off guard. This 'superhero' wasn't one for rough interrogation, but he could sense the anger from him.

A smirk crossed his face; his electronic eye remained the same while his human side had a mischievous glint in it.

"Why so angry Iron Man?" he had heard of the desolation of the base, but had nothing to do with it, he knew who was killed. What was surprising was the fact it affected him so deeply. He had saved a certain red-head more than he expected, could she have been a personal friend of the famous idol?

"I asked you a question!" before he could respond with a snark comment, Iron Man threw him into one of the cement walls that held up the warehouse the nefarious unlawful man staked his claim in.

Again, the red and gold figure picked him up and shouted the question.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the anger that boiled inside of Tony threatened to come out as a burst of pain and anguish, instead, he settled for it to be directed at the person he was gripping. Flying up twenty feet, he flew down aimed towards the ground, Mr. Fix slammed into the pavement. Tony was careful to send pain through his body, but not knock him out; he couldn't give information if he was unconscious.

"I'll ask one more time, why did you destroy the base in Fiji?!" Tony's grip only intensified when the frightened and pained look on his enemy's face became clear.

"I said…" before he could ask again, Fix cut him off.

"I….I haven't seen Whiplash in months! He paid what he owed me and went freelance! I don't know who he's working for! I swear! Just…. Just put me down!" they had been up a hundred or higher feet when this took place. Looking hastily down at the small structure that used to be a good sized warehouse was a fearsome moment in the middle aged man's life.

Looking at him for a moment the genius contemplated if he was telling the truth. Deciding that he was, but still angry, Tony Stark/ Iron Man dropped the criminal to fall and land where ever he did.

Screams came from his lungs as the instigator fell to what he was sure to be his death.

"In other news, the nefarious villain was found barely alive today after what looks to be a fifty foot fall. People all over town are wondering what occurred earlier this evening…." Rhodey was out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. The news left on, and is bowl of cereal sat forgotten on the table in front of the TV screen. What had he done?

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update, I kept starting the chapter then forgetting it was in here hahaha anyway… please review ;) and let me just say friends, this aint my first rodeo, so to speak, so I know what I'm doing, as hard as that is to believe, I have a many great twists and such for this story he he :) RnR **


	8. Dances and New Attitudes

Laughter was heard down the hall as the two girls continued to giggle like mad. That was one of the many reasons they placed the new additions with Avynna, she was a fierce mother when needed, and a best friend you could tell everything to, all wrapped up in one half Irish package.

Her relationship with authority was bipolar in the least. She was not one for breaking the rules unless she had a good reason, and it better be damn good if you wanted help. But if she agreed, you got away with anything without being caught… unless you came out and told them you did it.

"No…. then…. Then we…ah aha ah aha ah aha!" sucking air in short gasp Pepper kept a sidesplitting fit of mirth going until a deep breath was required for survival. She was funny; her roommate was making her laugh legitimately for the first time in… well quite awhile. Only Tony had ever made her laugh so hard.

Her bright smile calmed into a cool smirk, and her active and playful eyes dulled ever so slightly at the thought of the boy genius.

Seeing this change, the new girls company did something that was a very rare action. Thoughts ran rampant at what she was about to do. Getting up from her cross-legged position on her bed, she proceeded to pad over to the laptop that sat comfortably on the work desk next to the window. Her night-pant clad legs bent slightly so she could sneak by the only other occupant in the room. The smile on her face had faded, and she knew what reflection she was having. That was one of the very few downsides to this arrangement. Every one you cared about was either dead, or oceans away, not aware you were still alive… and vice versa.

Typing with skilled fingers, Avynna played the iTunes song that had her on her feet always, no matter what she was doing; her body HAD to sway somehow when the beat began.

Diverting her attention to the newly played music, Miss. Potts cocked her head to the side in curiosity. The answer to her unvoiced question 'what on God's green Earth are you doing,' was received, and this spurred on another fit of laughter from the girl no older than her who was currently on her feet dancing about the room while singing along to the composition as if the lyrics were in front of her.

"Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me," Bewildered completely, Pepper could not believe this song, with its matching words, were coming out of her new companion's mouth. She never seemed the type for this king of music.

Shaking her head from side to side and popping her shoulder she continued one with her little routine.

"I don't need the cheese or the car keys; Boy I like you just the way you are," the music blared and the wall shook from the force the base was putting forth. She had plugged her computer into the large speakers that decorated the very plain, white walled room.

"Come on Pepper! You know you love this song…. Even if you had to listen to it when you were home alone!" she yelled over the music. A smile lit up her face as she jazzed around the room.

Pepper soon gave in a joined her roommate in the most ridiculous thing she had done… most likely ever. The song was atrocious, she knew, but that didn't change the fact she knew ever word by heart. It was her dance song, and the New Yorker was shocked that they had so much in common.

Heading over to the black PC, she looked to see it was a dance playlist, and laughed whole-heartedly at the songs that would follow the one playing at the moment.

Avynna had yet to stop dancing as the next song came on. She screamed as it came on in excitement, the Irish citizen hadn't heard this song for some time.

"In the morning after, in the morning after dark; I got a little secret for you!"

The redhead joined in with her as they both yelled, what they thought, was the funniest part of the song. Turning toward one another as the words played out in perfect harmony.

"I wanna go undercover, I just wanna to rattle your bones!" both girls danced around ridiculously singing and laughing as they occasionally looked at one another, or tripped over furniture.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick…" the Attack! Attack! Remake of 'I Kissed a Girl' came on as the brunette's phone buzzed and sang, begging for attention. It was a good thing the song had ended a moment ago, or she would have never heard the blasted thing go off.

Running, and conveniently tripping over a chair, she reached the small devise just as it was about to end the ringing cycle.

"Hello?" her breathing was heavy as she lay on the ground on her stomach with her elbows holding her up.

"Yah, always why?" the only other person in the room had her ears trained to any noise from the other end, now that she had turned off the music. But no matter how hard she tried, making out the other person's words was impossible.

"I can, but do you think its best…. Yes I know but….. Sir as enticing as that sounds….. No damn it! What good would come of it?! Sir you know I won't," after a few seconds, the phone was closed with a bit more force than necessary.

"What's wrong?" Pepper was anxious, she had yet to see her latest acquaintance angry… well she had now, and it wasn't a lovely sight.

"How much do you know about where you are, and what you're doing here?"

"What do you mean you didn't mean to?! How can you _not_ _mean_ to drop someone from fifty feet in the air!?" Rhodey was going to crash from stress any day now. His pacing hadn't stopped as he yelled at his lifelong comrade, who just so happens to now be a wanted criminal… well, not yet at least.

"This will never lead back to me, I wiped the security cameras, and they have no reason to believe it was me. From what they know, it could have been anyone," the wrench in his hand never stopped moving as he gave this information, as if the matter was lighthearted.

"Tony, I don't know what's up with you lately. Well… I do, but… that is not the point! I don't care about your name being innocent as much as I care about what you're going to do next! You almost killed a man Tony! _Killed _as in _murdered_! Do you really want that in your conscious! You catch criminals! You cannot become one!" putting his hand to his head, he tried to retaliate against the head ach that was coming on.

"Look, I don't get what the big deal is, he was a wanted felon, and how can he being off the streets be a _bad_ thing? He didn't die, I didn't kill him. I could've, but I didn't; I caught him at fifty feet, and then let him drop the rest of the way on his own. I saved him once, but wasn't going to do it again," his voice raised a bit as he said this, but his welding had only stopped for a brief moment before his eyes trained back onto the suit he was refurbishing.

"Look, I don't know what you convince yourself of to justify killing someone…" the glare sent his way made it clear he needed to correct himself, "_almost_ killing someone, but I do know that's not justice, that's being a vigilantly, not a hero, but a soon-to-be villain. And I don't help villains," taking his ear piece out of his back pocket he placed it on the table that held the billionaire's welding gear.

He waited for Tony to say something… anything, but nothing came. As he turned his back and walked off, right before the door closed behind him, he finally heard a voice, but not the one of his best friend.

"Fine! I don't need you anyway! I can do this myself!" the rage and anger that was built up was outstanding, and it made Rhodey flinch. He heard what he presumed to be his ear piece, shatter against the wall besides him. However much he wanted to turn back around, his pride, and anger got in the way; with that, James Rhodes walked through the sliding doors, and proceeded back to his house, in search of his best friend, because the guy sitting in that room was absolutely not him.

**Ohhhhh! Tony's a bad kid! Tony's a bad kid! Trust me, I know the author, it gets worse! Hahaha **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**And thank you guys so much for all your comments! Especially to:**

**Cookiesnmilk123**

**XxThe Penny TresurexX **

**XxMidnightFireHeartxX**

**Hey! Do you want to do me a really really big favor!? **

**My friend started an account and is writing a story, can you guys check it out? That would be SOOOOOOOOOO cool, she getting discouraged really fast! But she's a good writer! (and I'm not saying that just because I'm her friend) but it took me forever to convince her to get an account… so please spread the support! Thanks guys! You're awesome! **

**(Person: -thanksforlistenin) **


	9. Promises, Promises

**Sooo I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but inspiration as been spread awfully thin as of late :( but I will do my best to bring you more chapters! Until that day… here's chapter 9! **

**Promises, Promises**

Tony had been flying for an undesirable amount of time. Normally, on long and tiresome flights like these, his friends, or friend, were on the other line of the ear piece, giving him updates about the places where he was going, or crack some stupid joke that was funny for the sole reason of the stupidity of it. That was one thing that was sure to cheer him up, a joke, a rhyme or riddle, anything to get his mind elsewhere, than where he was heading.

The Philippines was one place the young billionaire had yet to venture. The stories of the land were always floating around. The beaches, inlands, rainstorms, romance, and everything else that come with a breathtaking tropical island like that; squeezing his eyes shut, Tony remembered when he and Pepper conversed about the most desirable vacation spots…..

"_I would just adore going some place like Hawaii! The sand! Oh and the beaches! Agh! I wish I had boat loads of money to blow for no reason! But, then again, I would be soooo high profile if I had so much money, you know of course because you are high profile! You are rich! Have I ever asked you about that? You know being rich and all? What it's like to walk down the street and have someone be like 'hey! I know you! You're that rich kid from Stark international!" the last part of her rant was delivered in the most man's man voice the ginger haired teen could muster. The crack in her voice when she said 'international' made Tony's frown, which she caused in the first place, turn into a smile. He was laughing before he could stop himself, the ideas she had, the rants she got off on, it was all so… so…. Ridiculous! She walked the New York streets with him nearly every day, wouldn't she _know___if he got special attention? Her obliviousness to details such as that always made him smile. She could act a naive child one day, and then a grown and respectable woman the next. _

"_I would love to go some place like China. Their technological advances are something to be admired! My father always wanted to take me, but he never got the chance. Oh! But there's this one thing someone told me about, it's a matter converting osmosis manipulating machine, it can actually turn positively charged molecules into negative, or even neutral molecules! Apparently, it can also cause a DNA strand to untwist and……" the look his companion was giving him stopped him dead in his tracks. Glaring as like to pierce a hole in his soul. His eyes widened, and his hand came up in front of him in a defensive manor. But she just sighed, bringing her hand to her forehead in one swift motion. The sound of a smack echoed in the space around them._

"_Do you ever do anything; go anywhere that doesn't involve science! You're so stupid sometimes with your smart remarks, and ingenious rants! Have you even stopped to look at nature!" her arms flailed, her hair crazy, his friend looked a mess with her crazy eyes, and attributing factors. But none the less, he listened to her, simply shrugged his shoulders, but when his eyes lit up with an idea, Pepper stopped and looked at him quizzically._

"_What?" she asked, but it was many moments before she actually received a reply from her company. _

"_Why don't you, me and Rhodey go to Hawaii next week? It'll be fun," he tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing, when really he was rather excited, a week or so with his two closes friends just being… normal; for once. In truth he did love the world around him, but he simply lost interest when he discovered he could create something no one else had even pondered about. The opportunities that dwelled in science where nothing like that of the already discovered outside world. But, in his opinion, it would be a good change of pace, to simply take a vacation, stop and smell the tropical flowers so to speak. _

"_WHAT!? No way! That would be soooo cool! Oh I know! We could go rock climbing, and hiking, and go to the beach like every day! Oh my gosh! This will be like, the most fun trip ever! There's so much to do! I have to pack, ask my dad if it's okay, talk to my friends, gloat a little bit, go shopping, do homework and….!" At the last part she stopped counting on her fingers the things she needed to accomplish and turned her head towards Tony, his eyes calculating, one hand balled into a fist at his mouth, the other holding his elbow, a very deep look in his eyes._

"_Tony…" she waited a moment for him to come back to the real world, and when he did, his head turned to look at Pepper._

"_Yah," his hand still in the same position, his eyes wondering to hers; she looked… sad._

"_We can't go to Hawaii next week! Or the week after! I have a huge science test next week, and a history final the week after! We can't go when schools still in!" her desperate look called for him to rethink his previous plans._

"_Oh, yah, school…. I forgot," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, as his other hand fell limp at his side. Pepper nodded her head and looked down at the ground, but as she was about to cry, she was a bit of a wimp when it came to being really excited about something only to have it ripped away, her face lit up._

"_I know!" her voice was happy and preppy, causing a confused look to come into Tony's eyes, she was never one to recover that quickly._

"_We can go for my birthday! My eighteenth falls a week before spring break! No school!" she looked proud about her plan, face holding a triumphant grin. Stark's however held nothing but astonished confusion, his brows knit together as he looked at the floor._

"_What?" she asked, wondering what pin holes lay in her split second plan._

"_Your eighteenth birthday is in two years Pepper!" an exasperated whoosh of air leaving him. Two years was a long ways away._

"_I know… but I want this trip to be special you know? And I don't know what my dad will be doing, this way I can have something to look forward to," mumbling the last part to herself, Pepper shifted her weight from one foot to the other in an uncomfortable gesture. He was right for what he was insinuating, two years was a long way away. A moment of silence was all it took to break Tony's resolve, with a sigh, but also a small smile, he looked at her, catching her eyes in return._

"_I promise to take you and Rhodey, your dad to if you want, to Hawaii for your eighteenth birthday," he smiled at the proclamation, he felt like he was vowing it to her, something he could never break, otherwise it would lead to sure disaster. Before he could even blink or breathe out, he felt arms around his neck, and legs around his waist. _

"_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he laughed into her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He forgot she could be a spider monkey at times, and that in the mix with being hyper spastic, was a time consuming mess. But no matter how many times Tony told himself he disliked that about her, he didn't really mind cleaning up after her disastrous stunts. _

Taking a deep breath, and exhaling Tony opened his eyes, seeing nothing but white fluffy clouds and the occasional view of blue skies. His eyes water a bit, he hadn't remembered that conversation when thinking about times with his supposed deceased best friend.

"Computer, recite the date" after a moment the current day, month, year, and hour was recited.

Had it really been four months since he had come to terms with Peppers 'death?' He suppose it had, seems how it was on her seventeenth birthday when he did so.

Eight months, Tony had eight months to find and untangle Pepper from whatever mess she was in. Eight months until his heart would finally break in half, as cliché and stupid as it sounded, he knew when he reached that day in eight months, all hope would drain from him, and he would begin to move on.

Not knowing how to feel about moving on, Tony kept his eyes on the sky in front of him, and placed his mind elsewhere, but no matter how hard he tried, the only thing that was constant rang loud and clear:

He had eight months to save Pepper…. and indirectly, his sanity.

****

**AHHHHHH! It's been SOOOO long! I'm sorry guys! Time as just flown from me haha :) I didn't even realize it's been like 2 months since I've updated! I'm really sorry! Please R'nR! That may give me a good push to have another chapter up before the weeks out! Thank you all for following this story though! That's really comforting! **


	10. A Quick Authors Note

**SOOOOO… I just realized what was probably confusing a lot of people… ummmm… sooo… Fiji is the same as the Philippines… haha, um, now I feel stupid, ;) but that's okay, I think, anyway, just letting you know it was a really sad mistake on my part, and I fixed it, but, just be advised :)**


End file.
